Disney Channel India
Disney Channel India is an Indian television channel specializing in television programming for children through original series and movies as well as third party programming. It aired in India in 2004 and is marketed to children and families entertainment. The channel is available on basic cable and satellite television, and is a division of Disney India. The network is based in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India.http://www.disney.in/corporate/ History and Availability Disney Channel began broadcasting in India in 2004http://www.disney.in/corporate/milestones.htm. The channel is very popular to children between 5–17 years of age. The network is based in Mumbai, Maharashtra and is available on local cable. It is also available on Tata Sky on channel 605, Dish TV on channel 523, BigTV on channel 603, and Airtel Digital TV on channel 360. On digital cable services, it is available on channel 407 and on Hathway cable on channel 410. Currently Disney Channel India has two subsidiary stations Disney XD India and Hungama TV. Programming Current Programminghttp://www.disney.in/DisneyChannel/showinfo.html Live-Action * Hannah Montana * Sonny With A Chance * The Suite Life on Deck * Wizards of Waverly Place * JONAS * Dhoom Machaao Dhoom * Brian O'Brian * Son Pari * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Karishma Kaa Karishma * Hip Hip Hurray * Goosebumps * The Elephant Princess * Patito Feo Animated * A Kind of Magic * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * Aladdin * American Dragon: Jake Long * Baby Potter: The Series * George of the Jungle * Handy Manny * House of Mouse * Jojo's Circus * Little Einsteins * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Phineas and Ferb * Recess * Timon and Pumbaa * What's New, Angels Coming Soon December *The Assistants *Overruled! *Stitch! January, 2010 *Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana on January 1, 2010. Local Shows Former Programs *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Akkad Bakkad Bambey Bo'' *''Arle'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Clifford'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Ducktales'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Hanuman'' *''The Heart of the Jungle'' *''Hercules'' *''Higglytown Heroes' *''The Legend Of Tarzan'' *''Life With Derek'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Moners Sixton 2590'' *''Mortified'' *''Naturally, Sadie'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Vicky & Vetaal *''Phil Of The Future'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Raffina And Rulue Adventures *''Road to High School Musical 2'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Shararat'' *''So Weird'' *''Stanley'' *''Studio Disney'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' Programming Blocks * 12 Days of Christmas (Starts December 14 ) Movies Disney Channel India airs movies at 11am IST and 7pm IST on weekends. Most of the movies are Rated-G. http://www.disney.in/DisneyChannel/wwod/ * Treasure Planet * Halloweentown * Smart House * Right on Track * Star Bleech * Halloweentown High * Twitches * High School Musical * Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior * Return to Halloweentown * Jump In! * High School Musical 2 * Twitches Too * Aladdin * Camp Rock * The Cheetah Girls * The Cheetah Girls 2 * The Cheetah Girls One World * Cow Belles * The Incredibles * Toy Story * Pocahontas * Recess: School's Out * Colegionales * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert * Prince and the Pauper * Minutemen * The Return of Jafar * George of the Jungle 2 * Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * To the Center of the Earth * Finding Nemo * Dadnapped * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie * Robin Hood (1973 film) * High School Musical 3 * Princess Protection Program Schedule This is the schedule for november 2009. See also * Buena Vista International India * Toon Disney India * Disney XD (India) References External links *Disney India Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Indian television networks Category:Children's television networks